


painted clothes and heavy sighs

by lesbianchiyo



Series: Lesbian Chiyo & Ren [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Kissing, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianchiyo/pseuds/lesbianchiyo
Summary: They love each other to the end of the universe. And just like the universe, they'll go on forever.
Relationships: Mihashi Ren/Shinooka Chiyo
Series: Lesbian Chiyo & Ren [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006146
Kudos: 6





	painted clothes and heavy sighs

**Author's Note:**

> [suddenly, heartbreak in october made sense](https://youtu.be/YRqeZd6I8vQ)
> 
> please please please consider lesbian ren and chiyo, pretty pretty please. they're just two cottagecore girlfriends, and they deserve the whole word. so consider them :(

* * *

Chiyo held back the sobs, she bit her lip collecting the warmth from her eyes. The eyes that were pained and sparkling with unshed tears. The eye’s that froze her and warmed her up, filled her with butterflies and fluttered with soft kisses. They were warm still, a soft hazel like brewed tea.

“I-I’m.”

Her voice cracked and Chiyo watched her lip wobble.

“Please.” She wanted to reach out and grab her, press her against her chest and collect her tears in the collar of her sweater. Just like before. “D-Don’t. Please don’t apologize. R-Ren.”

Ren opened her mouth to speak, wet her lips with a swipe of her tongue and swallowed a lump in her throat. She never spoke though; the words never escaped her open mouth. Chiyo heard the ‘ _But_ ’, it was loud in her head and it pained her.

She reached forward, a shake in her fingers when she brushed Ren’s cheek. The skin soft and cool, the memories of flushed smiles filled her mind, the pain in her chest growing stronger. “I-It’s not your fault.”

Ren turned away, but she collected the warmth from Chiyo’s hand, allowing it to rest there.

“Things happen.” Chiyo pulled away, “I didn’t. It wasn’t like it was going to last forever.”

Ren pushed forward, grabbing Chiyo’s hands. Unlike her cheek Ren’s hands were warm, hot even and they burned Chiyo’s skin.

“I. It-It.” Ren squeezed her hands, pulling them towards her. “It can.”

Chiyo turned her head away, squeezing Ren’s hands back, pushing her fingers between hers.

“Forever. It-It can happen.”

Chiyo didn’t say anything, she bit her lip harder. The back of her eye’s stung.

“I-I just. A w-week.” Ren pulled Chiyo closer by her hands, until their clasped fingers pressed against her chest and Chiyo could feel the puff of air leave her mouth. Her strawberry shampoo was strong. “And I-I can give you forever.”

“A week apart.”

Ren nodded furiously, her hair swinging across her shoulder. Chiyo got another whiff of her strawberry shampoo. “A-A week.”

“And then.”

“F-Forever. We can. Together forever.”

Ren was serious, she never made empty promises. She kept them all, every single one she always came through.

“O-Okay.” Chiyo blinked away the tears. A week to think, a week to collect her thoughts and then she’d get her back.

Ren closed the space first, her lips soft. They shook against Chiyo’s, pressed rough against her. Chiyo pushed back, squeezing Ren’s hands where they were squashed between them. She didn’t want to pull away, she didn’t want Ren to pull away.

And Ren didn’t. She didn’t want to pull away either.

She loved Chiyo as much as Chiyo loved her.

Chiyo loved Ren to the end of the universe. The never-ending universe that stretched on and on and on….

Chiyo pulled her hands from Ren’s, sliding up to wrap around her neck and tangle in her curls. Ren wrapped around Chiyo’s waist, tangling her fingers in the loose strands of her sweater.

They stayed like that, lips pressed against each other’s, glued together, collecting their warmth in the cool fall air.

Chiyo pulled away first, pressing her forehead against Ren’s. Her face was flushed, and her warm eyes were glazed. Just like in her memories. And she collected it, like sipping down a cup of hot tea.

Ren collected warmth from Chiyo’s eyes. Like sipping down a cup of hot chocolate.

They warmed eachother up from the inside out.

“I-I love you.”

Chiyo held her tightly, whispering the words back. “I love you too.”

Ren pulled away first, but her warmth was burned against Chiyo’s clothes. It stayed there, like she had just pulled them from the dryer.

“A week.” Chiyo stepped back and Ren nodded, pulling at the skirt of her dress.

Her eyes were serious, and they glittered in the afternoon sun.

“Forever.”

And then Ren was walking away, and Chiyo could let the sob out. The pain in her chest spread throughout her body.

She knew it wouldn’t last. That soon Ren’s warmth would burn her again, and her strawberry shampoo would soak her sheets.

Just like the universe they would last forever.


End file.
